Changes
by MsSpike
Summary: spike's vampireless, Angel's souless, and Buffy's Buffy the vampire slayer
1. The Begining

The Beginning.  
  
It's a lovely day in Sunnydale and Xander, Willow, Cordy and Buffy are sitting on grass at Sunnydale high.  
  
"So, catch any bad guys last night?" Xander asked biting into a salami sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, a few vampires in a crypt but nothing exciting!" Buffy answered. Cordy, Willow and Buffy were lying on the grass getting a tan.  
  
"You know what, I have never figured out why girls like sunbathing!" Xander said.  
  
"It's to make cute guys notice you, but you wouldn't know that would you 'cause I wouldn't call you cute!" Cordy said.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Oh shoot, the bell has just gone. We best get back to class." Willow said.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Giles, need a hand? I have a free class and I wanted to know if there was anything evil out there that I should know of." Buffy said walking into the library.  
  
"Buffy, there is always something evil, but there are no demons that I know of that are making trouble, at the moment." Giles said reading a book called 'Vampires and how to treat them.'  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in, it's open." Giles said a bit shocked that someone actually wanted to come into the library.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could join the library. Oh is it a bad time I can come back," a guy with an English accent, bleach blond hair and wearing all black said.  
  
"No, I am always happy when a student wants to join the library, let me just go get the forms." Giles said shocked that a student in Sunnydale high actually wanted to join the library.  
  
"Oh, you read it too. That's a great book." The guy said pointing at the book Giles was reading.  
  
"Ok, G-Mr Giles thanks for the book I best be off." Buffy said picking up a book that was on the table.  
  
"Don't leave on my account," The guy said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not I just have to study for my next class." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok, what do you have next?" The guy asked  
  
"Geometry."  
  
"Oh, I have that too. Would you mind waiting so you can show me where it is please."  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"Ok, I have them. What's your name?" Giles asked coming back from where the files were.  
  
"William. T. B. Allen."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17"  
  
"Ok, let me just get your card and then you are finished," Giles said walking over to a shelf. "There you are, thank you joining Sunnydale High Library."  
  
"Ok, see you around." William said  
  
"So, are you into books?" Buffy asked as they walked to the geometry class.  
  
"Yeah, it is just so relaxing!" William said.  
  
"Great, I have another friend who loves the books. Please don't tell me you're into studying all the time."  
  
"No, I just love reading, not studying. So, is this our class?" William asked pointing at a class with Geometry written on the door.  
  
"Yes, this is our class, William. I'm Buffy by the way." Buffy said  
  
"Buffy, that's a lovely name. You can call me Spike by the way, all my friends do."  
  
"Spike, that's an interesting name!"  
  
"Hey Buffy, did you get to talk to G-Mr Giles about renewing your library card?" Willow asked realising that Buffy was not alone.  
  
"What, oh yeah, I did." Buffy said playing along.  
  
"Hi, I'm Spike, and you are?" Spike said.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Willow. I'm Buffy's study buddy!" Willow said doing her little laugh. "So Buffy, are you studying tonight?" Willow asked and Buffy knew she was talking about patrolling.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Then the bell rang and they went into their class.  
  
"So, what are you studying tonight?" Spike asked as Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm not. I just say that to keep Willow happy! Why?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to know. I was wondering, would you show me where everyone goes after school on a Friday night. Who is that?" Spike asked pointing at Xander who kept on giving Spike the evil eye.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's Xander he is my best friend along with Willow."  
  
"Why does he looking at me like that?"  
  
"Well Xander gets jealous a lot, especially of me because he used to have a crush on me and just hasn't gone away!"  
  
"Oh!!! So, eh, I was wondering, I know you said you would show me where you go tonight to relax, but I was wondering, eh, would you like to go for coffee one day?" Spike asked shyly.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Buffy asked smiling.  
  
"If you want it to be!" Spike said now going bright red!  
  
"Sure, do you want me to show you where that is as well?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Spike are talking about their families as Spike is walking Buffy home.  
  
"Yeah, now my mom and dad are split up so it's my mom, my sis and me!" Buffy said as they came close to her house.  
  
"My parents died a few months ago and now I live in my uncle's basement." Spike said a little sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, if I had known I would have-God I'm such a dumb-ass here I am talking about my parents troubles and yours are dead-"  
  
"It's ok, I don't like talking about them much anyway." Spike said looking at his shoes so Buffy couldn't see him go whiter then what he was. 


	2. The Truth

The Truth  
  
"So, do you come here every Friday night?" Spike asked shouting over the music.  
  
"Yeah, most nights. Are you sure you don't want to take of that jacket, you'll roast with it on!" Buffy said.  
  
"No, I'll be ok. Would you like a drink?" Spike asked.  
  
"Eh, ok, I'll have a soda."  
  
"Great, I'll be back in a minute." Spike said walking off to the bar.  
  
"So, do you like him?" Willow asked walking over to Buffy.  
  
"I think so. I really like his accent and we have a lot in common so lets hope he feels the same way." Buffy said walking back to where Cordy and Xander were sitting down.  
  
"Hey, where's Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's just getting me a soda."  
  
"Oh right. Hey Cordy, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Ok, whatever." Cordy answered.  
  
"Buffy, I got your Soda." Spike said walking back to where the gang was.  
  
"Ok, I think I'm going to dance too." Willow said walking off.  
  
"So, would you like to go for a walk?" Spike asked as he handed Buffy her Soda.  
  
"Ok," and they got up and walked out.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Spike asked as they walked out the door with his arm around her shoulder. But before Buffy could answer she heard a scream.  
  
"Em, will you just wait here a minute, I just have to go and do something." Buffy said running off towards the screaming.  
  
"No, please. I'll can give you money if you want it." The girl said to the 4 guys that were surrounding her.  
  
"We don't want money, we want blood!" one of the vampires laughed.  
  
"Well, isn't it a pity that you can't get it!" Buffy said walking behind the vampires.  
  
"The Slayer," One of the Vampires said.  
  
"Yeah, you got it in one." She said kicking the vamp.  
  
"Get her," The tallest vamp said and they all charged at her.  
  
"Buffy, what's going o..." Spike started. "Vampires, I should have guessed." He said running towards one with a stake in his hand. He then hit one as he ran towards them. The vamp then turned to dust.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Don't talk, kill." Spike answered picking up a crow bar on the ground and stabbing it through another vamps heart. "There, finished!" Spike said.  
  
"How did you know what to do?" Buffy asked even more shocked.  
  
"My father is a watcher and he sent me here to keep an eye on you and Giles." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot!" Buffy said laughing.  
  
"If I walk you home maybe I can tell you about everything!" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe you could! So are your parents dead or was that a lie?"  
  
"Yes, it was a lie but if I told you about my father I thought you might have heard of him and so then my mission would have failed." Spike said smiling.  
  
"But that's already happened hasn't it!!! So who is your father?" Buffy asked  
  
"Wesley Wyndam-Price! I know, we are nothing a like but that's because I don't like him and he hates my name so it's a great!"  
  
"No, I didn't think he had a son! God how weird is that!"  
  
"Extremely weird."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you wanna come in?" Buffy asked walking through the front door.  
  
"If your mother doesn't mind, yeah, sure." Spike said.  
  
"Ow, that looks sore," Buffy said pointing at the cut on Spike's face.  
  
"Oh, yes it does a little!" Spike said following Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
"So, are you becoming a watcher too?" Buffy asked as she got the first aid kit out.  
  
"Maybe, I don't really know what I want to do."  
  
"Buffy, whose coat is that on the-oh, hello, you must be William, I'm Joyce, Buffy's mom." Joyce said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you!" Spike said shaking Joyce's hand whilst Buffy was putting a bandage on his cut.  
  
"Ow, that looks sore. How did it happen?" Joyce asked  
  
"I, I cut myself with my penknife," he said taking his knife out of his pocket.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you kids at it. Night hunny." Joyce said walking up the stairs.  
  
"So, alone once again!" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Can I have something to eat," Spike said moving away so Buffy couldn't kiss him.  
  
"Yeah sure. What would you like?" Buffy asked a little cross.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"We have pop corn..."  
  
"Pop corn's fine," Spike said a little dreamily.  
  
"Ok, do you want to go into the living room and I'll bring it in."  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here," Spike said coming closer to Buffy and then rapping his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, really!" Buffy said kissing Spike. They ran up the stairs and Buffy pulled Spike into her room.  
  
"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Spike asked pushing Buffy onto her bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Buffy said taking of Spike's top.  
  
"Buffy, are you in bed?" a girls voice cried.  
  
"Yeah, just wait a minute." Buffy shouted out. "Hide," She whispered to Spike and he hid under the bed. "Come in Dawn."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow that book you were on about a few days ago." Dawn said.  
  
"Which one?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"The one about Vampire's." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's under my bed." Buffy then realises about Spike, "Eh, NO, I'll get it." And then she went under the bed and Spike handed her the book.  
  
"Thanks! Night Buffy." Dawn said walking out the door. 


	3. The Passion

The Passion  
  
"Buffy, what do you want for breakfast?" Joyce asked opening the door into Buffy's room.  
  
"Wait, don't come in I'm not dressed," Buffy said coming out from under the cover completely naked.  
  
"Ok, so what would you like?" Her mom asked closing the door again.  
  
"Ask for some pancakes," Spike whispered from under the covers.  
  
"Can I have some pancakes please mom," Buffy asked her mom.  
  
"Ok, did I hear another voice in there?" Joyce asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, just me." Buffy said hitting Spike across the head because he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Ok. Will you come down for it or shall I bring it up to you?"  
  
"I'll come down," and then Joyce walked down stairs.  
  
"That was close!" Spike said starting to kiss Buffy's neck again.  
  
"Spike, you should go. Climb out the window and then knock on the door asking for me." Buffy said trying to be serious. But how could she be when a gorgeous guy was in her bed and kissing her neck.  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever," Spike said starting to go under the covers.  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed forgetting her mom was down stairs.  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?" Joyce shouted up the stairs.  
  
"No, I'm just on the phone to S-will, he is on his way over here." Buffy said whilst Spike was getting dressed.  
  
"Hey, have you seen my-oh no, my jackets down stairs!" Spike said.  
  
"Why did you leave it down there?" Buffy asked a little scared.  
  
"Well it wasn't like we actually went into the sitting room after you opened the popcorn." Spike said.  
  
"Buffy, I think William left his coat here. Is that why he is coming over?" Joyce shouted up the stairs again.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. He can't live without that jacket!" Buffy laughed now getting changed herself.  
  
"Ok, see you later, luv," Spike said kissing Buffy and then he climbed out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hello William, how are you? Buffy told me you were coming over." Joyce said answering the door.  
  
"Yeah, I left my jacket here last night and I came to get it." Spike said.  
  
"Yes, well we are just about to have breakfast, would you like to join us?"  
  
"I'd love to. What are you having?"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Oh, my favourite."  
  
"Mom, are the pancakes ready yet?" Buffy asked, shouting down from her room.  
  
"Not yet but they will be in a minute. William is here though and he is having breakfast with us."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Why don't you sit in the living room? Buffy will be down in a minute." Joyce said to Spike.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"There is no need. I'm already down!" Buffy said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hi," Spike said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hi, did you get your jacket?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm staying for breakfast too!"  
  
"Mom, is breakfast ready?" Dawn asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, ready when you are," Joyce said looking out the kitchen door to Dawn.  
  
"Hello," Spike said holding out his hand to shake Dawn's.  
  
"And you are?" Dawn said looking at him evilly.  
  
"I'm S-Will," Spike said.  
  
"Oh hi, Swill I'm Dawn." Dawn said now with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's not Swill, it's Will or Spike. Ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"So are we going in for breakfast or what?" Spike asked getting the fight to end.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think Dawn would really take you on!" Buffy said as they were walking to Willow's house.  
  
"It's ok. Your sister really does have a good swing!!! So are we still going for coffee after the film?" Spike asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Buffy asked turning to kiss Spike gently on the lips.  
  
"Yum, you still taste of Pancakes, pet!" Spike said laughing.  
  
"So, if I taste that good why don't you have some more of me!" Buffy said kissing Spike again.  
  
"But I thought we were going to meet Willow!" Spike said backing off.  
  
"Well if you think you'll have a better time with her then we can go! Or we could go to your place and have a lot of fun!" Buffy said smiling innocently.  
  
"Well if you put it that way!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"William, William is that you?" A woman's voice asked sounding anxious.  
  
"Oh great, my aunt. Yes Sarah I'm back. Sorry about last night I was studying with some friends." Spike said looking annoyed because the house wasn't empty.  
  
"Oh, well that's nice that you've made friends." Sarah said walking into the hall with an apron on. "Oh, and who is this?"  
  
"This is Buffy."  
  
"The Slayer?!" Sarah asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Spike said rolling his eyes up to heaven.  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you two to it. I just have to do some shopping and then I have to go to work. I'll be back around 5 and Joseph will be back by around 6, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, great!" Spike said giving himself a little smirk.  
  
"Bye William, bye Buffy," Sarah said walking out the door.  
  
"Great, we have the place to ourselves!" Spike said kissing Buffy on the neck.  
  
"Wait, first you have to show me your house!" Buffy said pushing Spike back.  
  
"Ok, well what do you want to see first?" Spike asked a little annoyed again.  
  
"Well can I see your room?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, it's in the basement. I have a fridge and everything down there so I don't really see my aunt and uncle that often." As they walked down the stairs Buffy noticed it was full of books and weapons. The books were about vampires and demons. Some of the weapons Buffy had never seen before. There was a fridge and table next to the stairs, and then Buffy saw it, a double bed with pink sheets on them!!!  
  
"Like the sheets!" Buffy said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, my aunt, eh, she makes my bed!" Spike said embarrassed.  
  
"I think it's cute! It's really you!!!" Buffy said still laughing. Then they walked over to the bed and Spike started undoing Buffy's pants.  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
"So, how's it going with lover boy?" Willow asked as they were walking out of class to everyone for lunch.  
  
"It's great! I really like him!"  
  
"Yeah, you two are made for each other!" Willow said dreamily.  
  
"The best thing about it is that I have someone patrolling with me who knows what they're doing. No offence," Buffy said looking at Willow.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Hey Buffy, Willow. How was class?" Spike asked walking up to Buffy and kissing her lightly.  
  
"Hey, class was brill we learned all about..." Willow then saw the face that Xander gave her, "Oh," and they all started laughing.  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you, privately." Giles said looking at Spike.  
  
"Ok, what's up? Hear of any demons or anything?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about the relationship between you and Spike. I think the relationship is stopping you looking at the big picture. What I'm saying is..."  
  
"That you think I'm spending too much time with Spike, is that it? Look, Spike is helping me a lot and now we can patrol twice as fast. If you want to criticize someone I think it should be you because you are jealous because I don't need as much help from you anymore." And with that Buffy walked back to the gang and kissed Spike passionately so Giles could see.  
  
"There is something not right there." Giles whispered to himself. 


	4. Angelus

Angelus  
  
Buffy, are you patrolling with Spike tonight?" Willow asked Buffy as they were walking home with Xander and Spike trailing behind them.  
  
"Yes, but not for too long because tomorrow Spike, Dawn and I are going bowling. Hey, you and Xand should come with us, it's going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Are you sure we won't be in the way?" Willow asked uncertain.  
  
"No, Dawn will be there too. I can't believe she has grown to him so quickly. Before, she used to hate him and now she wants to come with us everywhere!"  
  
"That's great, isn't it?" Willow asked looking at Buffy's face.  
  
"Yeah, great for her but sometime Spike and I want to be on our own, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Willow said and then she turned around to Spike and Xander," Hurry up, we want to get to Buffy's house today!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something?" Spike asked Buffy as they were walking through the cemetery, she nodded, "What were you and Giles talking about the other day because he seemed to be very angry when you came over to me, after your chat, and kissed me."  
  
"He was just saying that I was spending too much with you. But I said that you were a greater help then he was. Why do you want to know anyway?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because my father rung me last night and said that Giles had complained about me and how I wasn't doing my job of watching him. My dad was really pissed with me because I told you about me and now the council are sending him over to replace me." Spike said.  
  
"WHAT! That is stupid. If it hadn't been for you then I think those vamps would have killed me! I knew he would do something like this because he doesn't want everyone knowing my secret. Wait a minute, does this mean you have to move back to England?" Buffy asked thinking that another boyfriend would have to leave her just like Riley.  
  
"No, I don't have to go back to England yet because I am now looking for a new apartment that I can live in. I will have to go back to England for a week or so to sort everything out though. I have decided to become a watcher but I will live in America instead of England." Buffy then jumped on top of Spike, which made them both fall over. Spike went to kiss Buffy but he realised quickly that she had jumped on top of him because she heard a demon. The demon then came up behind them.  
  
"Hello slayer. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." A mans voice said and Buffy and Spike both got of the ground. He looked like a demon but he was not close enough to see his whole face.  
  
"Can we feast now?" a female voice asked.  
  
"No, not yet Dru." The man said. He then stepped closer so that Buffy and Spike could see his vamp face. The woman with him soon followed closely behind the man. Spike thought he had met the couple before but he couldn't remember where.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am Angelus," the man said. Buffy went to get her stake out of her jacket. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would take me the time it takes you to get out your stake to grab him," Angelus said pointing at Spike, "and bite him," He laughed.  
  
"Angelus, I'm sure I have heard that name before, now where did I hear it? OHMIGOD, you're the vampire who travelled with the companion of 2 women, Drusilla, who you turned mad, and Darla, your sire! I knew I had seen you somewhere before, I was at my Grandfathers house hiding in a closet and you killed him and my Grandmother." Spike said angrily.  
  
"The one and only! So, I killed your grandparents, huh, must have been tuff!!!" Angelus laughed.  
  
"And you, you're Drusilla! I thought this day would never come!" Spike said still angry and not keeping his eyes off Angelus.  
  
"To do what?" Angelus asked.  
  
"To turn you into dust!" Spike laughed and charged at Angelus. As he hit him he fell on top of Angelus. "Bye bye Angelus." Spike said taking his stake out.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see those guys? If you kill me they will firstly let you watch as they kill the person you love very slowly and then kill you. Now, maybe you should think again." Angelus whispered into Spike's ear and then smiled evilly. Spike got off Angelus and he and Drusilla ran off into the night followed by the army of vampire's.  
  
"What did you do that for? You could have staked him!" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because he threatened to do something worse." Spike said sadly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kill you." Spike said looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have to find out as much as we can about Angelus," Buffy whispered as she, Spike and Dawn were walking home from bowling.  
  
"Who's Angelus?" Dawn asked sipping on her Diet Pepsi.  
  
"He's, eh..." Buffy started.  
  
"He's a guy in our school who we think is bulling people so they will help him cheat on his tests because all of a sudden instead of getting E's and F's he is getting A's and B's." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, cool name. Angelus, is that his real name?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, what his friends call him." Buffy said as they were down the drive into Buffy's house. "Dawn, you go in, I just have to go to the shop and get marshmallows for Spike's Chocolate," Buffy said and Spike tried to look a fended but couldn't, not in front of Dawn and Buffy.  
  
"Ok, that's a good idea because he might get in a bad mood 'cause we don't have them!" Dawn said.  
  
"Hey, I am here and listening." Spike said smiling.  
  
"Good, 'cause you're coming with me!" and Buffy and Spike headed down the road to the shop. "How did you lie like that?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Years of practising with my friends because I could never tell them who my father was or they would think I was an idiot!" Spiked smiled sadly. Buffy knew that she had entered a bad place and moved on quickly.  
  
"So have you found a new apartment yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, not yet, but I am still looking." Spike answered.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find one soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dawn, we're back." Buffy shouted as she put her keys down. "Dawn where are you?" She shouted again.  
  
"I'll go check her room." Spike said walking up the stairs. He noticed the door was open slightly to her room. "Dawn? Are you in there?" Spike asked knocking on the door. He walked in after no reply and saw Dawn crying on her bed. All her things in her room were on the floor and some things were smashed. "Dawn, what's wrong? What happened?" Spike asked shocked to see her room this messed up.  
  
"There were 3 men... well I thought they were men... and I... I invited them in... and then there faces changed and... then they started asking about Buffy and... where she was... then I was... knocked out... and when I woke up I was... lying on my bed." Dawn said through sobs.  
  
"What did these 3 men look like?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, one had brown hair, a huge forehead and was really tall. He seemed to be the leader because the other two did everything that he said and I don't know what the other 2 guys look like." Dawn said.  
  
"Crap, Angelus. How does he know where she lives?" Spike asked himself.  
  
"You mean Angelus who..."  
  
"What's going on in here?" Buffy asked walking into Dawn's room, "OHMIGOD! What happened?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Review please! 


	5. Luggage! Luggage! LUGGAGE!

Luggage! Luggage! LUGGAGE!!!  
  
It's a week after Buffy and Spike told Dawn that Buffy was the slayer and they had still not found Angelus.  
  
"Guess what!" Spike said happily walking into Sunnydale High library.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked keeping her head in the book she was reading.  
  
"I found a place! It's an apartment with 2 bedrooms and the rent is cheap!" Spike said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!" Buffy said jumping out of her seat and into Spike's arms.  
  
"Yeah, brilliant. When can you move in and when's the party?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have already moved in, and the party will be when I have come back from England with my stuff." Then Giles walked out of his office holding a cup of coffee in one hand and reading a book called, "Vampire's, the deadliest."  
  
"What's going on?" Giles asked putting down his book and taking a sup of his coffee.  
  
"Spike's found a new place!" Willow said.  
  
"That's great," He said, "I think," under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, but I will have to go to England for a while and then my father will be coming back with me." Spike said.  
  
"God, I haven't seen your father in years!" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah? I was wondering if you would mind putting him up for whilst he is staying here because he said he wanted to stay with someone he knows and so he automatically thought of you. Is that ok?" Spike asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, bloody brilliant." Giles said rolling his eyes up to heaven.  
  
"Yeah, I know he's annoying but he has changed drastically since you last saw each other. He has learned to loosen up a bit more. Oh shi-oot, the bell, and I have maths next, we best get to class before we are kilt for being late. See you around Giles." Spike said walking out the doors followed by Buffy, Xander, Tara, Cordy and Anya  
  
"Willow, will you do something for me?" Giles asked Willow.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys, how was maths?" Willow asked as she watched all her friends walk out of the school. She walked over to Tara and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Where were you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you missed class as in C.L.A.S.S." Xander said spelling out class.  
  
"Sweetie I think you should sit down, before you fall." Anya said guiding Xander to a bench next to the gang.  
  
"I know I missed class, but there was something that I had to do before I left school." Whilst Willow was talking Spike was whispering into Buffy's ear.  
  
"Great, so Spike and I are... em... we have to go do homework, see ya later." Buffy said as she ran off with Spike.  
  
"How much would you bet if I told you they weren't going home to do homework?!" Xander asked Willow.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you want a tour of the bedroom?" Spike asked opening the door to his apartment.  
  
"Oh, yes please!" Buffy said kissing Spike on the neck, and before Buffy knew it she was in Spike's arms and he was carrying her into his bedroom.  
  
"We're lucky this place is fully furnished or then what would you have done?" Spike said as Buffy was taking off his shirt.  
  
"I don't know, do it on the floor in stead!"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Great, just when you want peace and quiet." Spike said putting his top back on.  
  
"Why don't you just leave it?" Buffy asked kissing Spike's neck again.  
  
"I can't," he said walking to the door, "Who is it?"  
  
"Who do you think it is?" A mans voice asked and Spike let out a sigh before opening the door.  
  
"Father, what a surprise."  
  
"William, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Wesley said looking at Spike's top that was inside out.  
  
"No, I was just showing Buffy around my new place. I thought weren't coming until I came back for my things that I need." Spike said taking off his top and turning it the right way again.  
  
"There was a change of plan, William, and I told the council to ring you as soon as I had left so you would know the full story. Did you say that Buffy is here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I just haven't seen her in a long time and I would like to see her again. Would you mind bringing in my bags for me?" He asked pointing at his bags outside the door. He then walked inside the apartment, "Not bad, a bit small for my liking but once you like it... where am I sleeping?" He then asked trying to stop himself from talking about the apartment.  
  
"You are staying with Giles." Spike said bringing in the bags.  
  
"Oh, so I will need you to bring my luggage back down to the car then."  
  
""Spike, who's at the door?" Buffy asked walking out of the bedroom, "WESLEY!!!" She screamed and ran over to Wesley and hugged him.  
  
"Hello Buffy," He said once she had gotten off of him.  
  
"Buffy, my father. Father, Buffy." Spike said pointing at each, "That's how normal parents should be introduced!" He said rolling his eye's up to heaven. He then started to bring Wesley's bags back down to the car.  
  
"So, it's been a while, and you've changed!" Buffy said looking at Wesley.  
  
"Yes well..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Buffy asked butting in on Wesley.  
  
"I did, I told Giles anyway, maybe it just slipped my mind."  
  
"Well is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Well there is one more thing..." Wesley then stopped as he saw Spike coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hey dad, you never told me Fred was coming. Why did you leave her in the car? She also can't stay with Giles because she will get really board!" Spike said looking very hot and sweaty as he walked through the door of the apartment.  
  
"Who's Fred?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm Fred," a girl about the same age as Buffy and Spike, said walking past Buffy into the apartment. She was wearing all black, no makeup except eye liner, her hair was tied back tight and she looked a lot like Spike with the cheeks, and Buffy imagined if Spike didn't have so much platinum blond in his hair it would be like hers except shorter, obviously. Buffy automatically assumed she was his sister.  
  
"So, are you Spike's sister?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes," Spike said annoyed.  
  
"No," She said carrying on and ignoring Spike, "I'm his twin."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So why aren't you staying with mom?" Spike asked Fred.  
  
"Because father said I should come and train to be a watcher with you." Fred answered. She had the same accent as her father's so she sounded very posh.  
  
"WHAT! I was never told this," He said turning to his father, "Why was I not told this?" He asked his father angrily.  
  
"Maybe I should go, it looks like you have enough on your mind." Buffy said grabbing her jacket.  
  
"No, you are staying so that you can witness me trying not to hit my father if he try's to sue me." Spike said still looking at his father angrily.  
  
"You were not told because it was suppose to be a surprise." Wesley said." So, are you going to drive me to Rupert's house or will I have to drag you?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get in a car with me again because the last time you looked like you were holding on for your dear life because I was going 2 miles over the speed limit!" Spike said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well I suppose I can get in the car with you again, seeing as you are better at driving then Fred!" And both Spike and Wesley laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here you know," She said unimpressed by the little joke.  
  
"All right, Buffy," Spike said turning to his luv," Would you mind staying here with Fred and keep her company whilst I bring my father to Giles' house?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"I wish you would not call him Giles, it sounds so improper." Wesley said.  
  
"Father you have forgotten, I have and never will talk and act like you," Spike said walking out of the apartment.  
  
"See you soon Buffy," Wesley said following Spike and closing the door after him. Buffy and Fred could here the two arguing whilst they were walking down the hall and started laughing as soon as they could hear them no more.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Spike and my father are always fighting like that. Some days they get on really well and other days... you learn to leave with it." She said smiling. "So you're the slayer. God I have waited so long to meet you. When my father spoke about slayers he always made them sound boring, but you don't seem boring, also my brother wouldn't date you if you were boring, he hates those types." Fred said and Buffy looked shocked.  
  
"How do you know that Spike and I are going out?" Buffy asked still a little shocked.  
  
"Please, I have seen the way he looks at you, I have never seen him look at another person like that before. They are his love eyes. When his eyes turn an icier shade of blue. That's how I know!"  
  
"Oh, so are you starting Sunnydale High?" She asked changing the subject so she wouldn't dream about staring into Spike's ice blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm starting Monday week. So, do you know which room I can stay in?"  
  
"Yeah, you can probably sleep in that room there," Buffy said pointing at a room next to Spike's room. Then Buffy got an idea, "Hey, do you know what, you should come and stay with me. Then you won't have to look at your brother every single second of the day and wean talk about girly stuff!" Buffy said.  
  
"That would be so much better, are you sure your parents won't mind?"  
  
"No, we don't live with my dad and my mom wouldn't mind because she will know it's for a good reason! Trying not to stay with Spike and his grouchiness!" And both Buffy and Fred started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wesley, I thought you weren't coming till Monday week," Giles said answering his front door.  
  
"Yes, well Fred has to learn as much as she can about the slayer so I thought the sooner the better!" Wesley said.  
  
"Ah, where is Fred?" Giles asked  
  
"She's staying with me." Spike said carrying his father's bags. "Where should I put these?" Spike asked Giles.  
  
"On the sofa." Giles replied.  
  
"Eh, they aren't my bags, they are Fred's." Wesley said.  
  
"Oh," Spike said bringing the bags back to the car.  
  
"So, you have changed since I last saw you. Last time you wore glasses and had no facial. And when did you start putting gel in your hair? Next you have the full blond hair and you will look and act like William."  
  
"Well, a lot has changed in the fashion so I say if you can't beat it, join it." Spike had put the bags on the couch and was trying to leave but his father was in the way, "William, I think I can stay here without holding your hand."  
  
"Yes, well if you move out of the way then I would be able to go back to Buffy and Fred."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike unlocks the door and puts his keys on a key rack  
  
"Kitten, I'm home. Oh, also Fred!" Spike said realising Fred was here as well.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said, "Are they Fred's luggage?" Buffy asked as Spike was brining in a few bags that looked very heavy.  
  
"Yes, Why do you ask?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well, there has been a change in plan. Fred is coming to stay with me so you'll have to carry them back down stairs." Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"WHAT! I have been carrying bags all day and now you want me to bring those back down stairs? Have you any idea how heavy they are? Well I'm telling you one thing, I hope to be getting a very big reward after this!" Spike said grinning cheekily.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you will!" Buffy said kissing Spike lightly on the mouth. "So, do you want help bringing the bags back down stairs?"  
  
"Of course, seeing as you are making me carry them back down stairs, again!" He said picking up a bag.  
  
"I'll help too." Fred said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Please review so I will carry on. 


End file.
